


Better Like That

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Nicole is a gentle baby and Waverly just wants to get pounded into the mattress, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: “So...it’s different,” Waverly had said when Nicole had first introduced the idea. There was something alluring—intoxicating, almost—about the notion of being taken like that underneath the weight of her lover. She’d had fingers before, yes, Nicole’s by far the most dexterous (unfairly so, even), and she’s had sex with boys, (if coming in 30 seconds and then falling asleep underneath her counted) but there was something altogether different about this concept.





	Better Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling rather subpar about my writing, especially my writing smut, recently, but I feel like this one actually took a turn for the better. Also I'm warning you now, I'm shit at endings so it just like, stops pretty unexpectedly.

“So…it’s different,” Waverly had said when Nicole had first introduced the idea. There was something alluring—intoxicating, almost—about the notion of being taken like _that_ underneath the weight of her lover. She’d had fingers before, yes, Nicole’s by far the most dexterous (unfairly so, even), and she’d had sex with _boys,_ (if coming in 30 seconds and then falling asleep underneath her counted) but there was something altogether _different_ about this concept.

It was exhilarating.

“It is,” Nicole had laughed. “I know you’ve probably had sex with a boy-man before, and been there, done that, but I can assure you, this is much better.” She’d taken a moment to stop and rest her hands gently on Waverly’s shoulders. “Only if you’re sure it’s what you want.”

Perhaps her nod had been overzealous, because a smile tugged at the corner of Nicole’s mouth as she ran her fingers over the back of Waverly’s neck, alighting her nerve endings on fire. Her lips drew forward to press against the underside of Waverly’s ear. “If it’s okay,” she continued, her tongue drawing amorphous patterns of lightning against Waverly’s skin, “I’d like to hear you say how much you want me.”

* * *

 

Boundaries had been drawn, erased, and drawn again, with Nicole. Hundreds of times over, each time being pushed further and further back until Waverly was sure she was never see it again. But it never felt anything but beautiful when she would come undone under Nicole’s ministrations; a crook of her finger or a flick of her tongue and Waverly was reduced to nothing but an accumulation of panted, _I love you_ ’s and _God, yes_ ’s, that, honestly, sounded like music to Nicole’s ears. (It was the times when Waverly would moan her name that left her a ruined mess that, try as Waverly might, was never quite learned enough to help out with. But damn it, did she try, and that was all Nicole could ask for, anyway.)

“We can stop whenever you want, baby.” Nicole’s breath was hot against Waverly’s ear, eliciting a gasp/moan amalgam that holy _shit,_ Nicole would never get tired of hearing. Her hand snaked its way down to the hemline of her jeans, popping the buttons off with ease. “Out of these.”

Waverly had never necessarily been the best rule follower, but damn it, if it meant speeding things along, she probably would’ve followed any order Nicole had given her.

 _Mental note—tell Nicole about that later._ Maybe, just maybe, the thought of being bossed around was just a little hot.

“Could you go any slower?” She hissed, wriggling her hips to allow Nicole to slide her jeans fluidly off. Her shirt had been discarded a while ago, leaving her bare from the waist up save a simple cotton bra. She had hoped that now that her jeans had been delved of as well, Nicole would get this show on the road and she would _hopefully_ be coming over Nicole’s fingers (or face; she wasn’t picky) in a matter of moments, but no.

Nicole’s fingers were not _nearly_ as close to a certain spot that Waverly needed them to be. She trailied the lacy hemline of panties that were absolutely _ruined_ at this point as her head dipped between the valley of Waverly’s breasts, tongue lavishing the creamy expanse of skin it found. “I’ll take as much time as I want,” Nicole replied. Waverly groaned and let her head fall back against the pillows. “Besides.” A finger brushed her panties to the side and ghosted over her clit. Waverly froze. “I know what you like, anyway.”

Her breath left her throat in a sudden gasp and Nicole slid a finger inside and curled it forwards and holy _fuck._ Her back arched form the bed, hips grinding down hard hard against Nicole’s hand. “More,” she pleaded. Whether that meant more fingers, more pressure, or both, it didn’t matter.

“I know, baby,” Nicole murmured gently. She pressed another kiss to Waverly’s jawline just below her ear. It was sweaty and she could feel her pulse. Worked up just like she wanted her to be. “I’m not going to make you come with my fingers.”

Waverly mewled, but it caught in the back of her throat as Nicole added another finger. It was somehow worse and better at the same time; not enough and too much all at once and Waverly couldn’t help but want _more._ “Are you ready?” The words were faint, soft, painted over Nicole’s lips as if they had always been there.

“Yes, please, yes.” She fisted her hands together into Nicole’s hair to pull her up for a kiss as Nicole smiled and repositioned her hips. “Go slow.”

Nicole nodded and began to thrust, gentle, revelling in the slight gasps Waverly hissed out as the toy prodded against her, into her. It wasn’t particularly large nor anything special, but the fact that it was worn by _Nicole_ made stars explode behind Waverly’s eyelids just at the thought.

It sunk in slowly, producing an eye roll and a moan from Waverly each time Nicole pressed forward with her hips. It was slow, torturous, the waiting as she pushed in further and then relented to adjust. Waverly was not patient, but damn it, she would be if it’s what Nicole had wanted.

“Is this okay?”

In her own arousal-clouded thoughts, eyes rolled into the back of her head and fingers white-knuckling Nicole, she had failed to notice her complement’s own reactions the situation at hand. Pupils blown wide with lust as she sank deeper and deeper into Waverly. “Is this okay?” she asked again.

“Yes.” Waverly’s voice was wobbly. “Yes, baby, _shit,_ it’s more than okay, I promise.” She’d had Nicole on top of her before as she was taken, fingers working her to the edge of the world and back, but she had always been insistent on propping herself onto her shoulder so she could watch Waverly come undone underneath her.

Ever the showman, Waverly had done little to stop her.

This time was different. Nicole hovered above her now, skin pressed to skin, as she ground against Waverly until their hips met and Waverly couldn’t stifle the shriek in time before it had protruded from her lips. _For being so small,_ Nicole noted offhandedly, _She sure can fucking take._

“Still okay,” Waverly groaned, as if anticipating Nicole’s hesitation at having bottomed out. Her heels dug into the back of Nicole’s backside to pull her in closer. “So fucking okay.”

Obscenities were something Waverly rarely uttered (except for the ever present _shit-insert-noun-here_ ) and it took her by such a surprise that her hips rutted up against Waverly, who let out the most blasphemous moan Nicole had ever heard.

“I’ll go slow,” she promised, her fingertips finding purchase in Waverly’s hip bones as she began to grind against her.

“No.” The word was more of an animalistic growl than an actual exclamation. “Fuck me.”

 _Oh, shit._ Nicole’s heart dropped between her legs. “I will, baby, I just want to give you time to adjust—”

“ _No._ ” It wasn’t a question, and damn it if Nicole wasn’t going to get off to _that_ for the next century. “ _Fuck_ me. Hard.”

_Fuck patience, I’m going to drive her into the goddamn mattress._

Nicole lifted herself slightly above Waverly and planted her hands by her shoulders before thrusting forward, sliding her hips away and slamming them back together. Her clit jolted pleasantly at the sudden increase in friction and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Waverly’s jaw went slack as Nicole became erratic, grabbing Waverly’s hips for more leverage and slamming into her as quickly as she could. “Fuck—baby—yes—” They were hardly more than panted exclamations that died almost as soon as they left Waverly’s lips, but it spurred Nicole on further until the bed was shaking beneath them and she wasn’t entirely positive that she wouldn’t break the bed.

A toy was harder to maneuver than fingers, couldn’t curl and revel in delight as it found that one spot inside Waverly that made her want to snap in half, but that hardly seemed to matter as words, some making sense, others just a jumble of pleasured sounds, rolled, detached, from Waverly’s agape jaw.

Nicole’s orgasm took her by surprise as she arched forward and screamed—her own intent to get Waverly off had been overestimated by the intense pleasure combo of her clit against the base of the strap-on and watching Waverly’s blissed out body convulsing beneath her. Her entire body went stiff and she collapsed forward onto Waverly, panting incoherencies as her orgasm rippled against her hips. “Waves—fuck—holy shit.”

“Did you come?” Ever the beginner, Waverly was almost always unsure whether or not Nicole had come. That being said, it was somehow both adorable and incredibly hot, hearing the curiosity in her voice overlayed by the rasp of her own pleasure.

“Yes—fuck.” Her body rippled in pleasure again and she felt Waverly go stiff against her as the toy sunk in further. Her next words dropped heavy rocks into the bottom of her stomach as the realization struck. “But you didn’t.”

Waverly’s face turned red with blush, voice hurring to assuage the situation. “It’s really okay—I was going to but then you stopped—not that that’s a bad thing, because you were coming, and I love it when you come, and—”

“Waves.” Nicole ground her hips down again and ignored the flutter in the bottom of her stomach, urging her to come again. It was Waverly’s turn; she’d failed to make her come once, it was _not_ going to happen again. Waverly’s words were stranded with a yelp and a squeal as the toy moved inside her. “I’m getting you off. And presumably, with little effort.” Her hand trailed down to collect the wetness as the base of the toy, possibly her own, possibly Waverly’s, and she coated her fingertips in it, before sliding them up to hover just beneath Waverly’s clit.

To her delight, Waverly tensed beneath her. “I’m close,” Waverly agreed, hissing. “Please, baby.”

Her hips began to rock against Nicole’s, urging her to start moving, as her fingers began to circle her clit. The delicious burn she had grown accustomed to settled at the base of her stomach. Nicole obliged, sitting up to revel in the masterpiece beneath her as she slid her hips forward, settling back into a comfortable rhythm. Waverly’s eyes were already rolling into the back of her head, legs splayed wide and fingers grasping the sheets.

“Good girl, take it,” Nicole murmured. Her hips rocked against Waverly’s deliciously. “Take all of it. God, you’re fucking beautiful.”

If Waverly heard her, she made no inclination to the fact. Moans were pouring from her lips rapidly, and Nicole thought maybe she had overestimated exactly how close Waverly was, but then Waverly’s leg spasmed and her back arched and her fingertips _tore through the sheets_ and she was screaming Nicole’s name and her calves pressed into Nicole’s back to pull her closer, closer, until the skin on her hips was absolutely kissing Waverly’s.

Nicole worked her through her orgasm, rocking her hips gently against Waverly’s until she came down from the high, chest heaving. “So?” Nicole smoothed her body over Waverly. “Did it compare with boy-man sex?”

“Don’t even try to compare them,” Waverly rasped. Her legs were still wrapped around Nicole, preventing her from pulling out.

Oddly enough, it was better like that.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to read your bibles, kids  
> please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it!  
> my tumblr is please-say-nine.tumblr.com and I am always accepting pic requests over there.


End file.
